El Sacrificio
by LMUndine
Summary: Un misterioso Hombre aparece pidiendole a Eriol la otra parte de un trato que hizo con Clow, cuando Eriol se entera no sabe que elegir, capitulo unico ET.TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Flash back**

**En un espeso bosque se encontraba dos sombras que al parecer hacían un ritual con una mujer que se encontraba sobre una insignia mágica levitando, y poco a poco otra sombra que se encontraba presente aparte de las dos restantes iba iluminándose. Iban a continuar pero lanzaron un ataque de bolas de fuego, que causo que se interrumpiera el ritual, las dos sombras que lo hacían desaparecieron y la mujer que se encontraba sobre el sello dejara de levitar.¡Kerberos!- dijo la sombra**

**-Te dije claramente que dejaras a Lyana...-Clow-**

**Clow se acerco rápidamente a la mujer que se encantaba en el suelo**

**-Lyana¿me escuchas?-Clow percato que no respiraba- No...**

**-Que pena Clow...perdiste a tu amada...aunque puedo revivirla si quieres claro, ya que para ti, mago, esta prohibido revivir seres sin magia¿verdad?-sonrió maléficamente**

**-Clow, no lo escuches...-dijo Yue- no se deje manipular amo...**

**-Pero claro, todo tiene una condición-dijo la sombra-**

**-Dime...cual...es-Clow dudaba su aceptarla...pero no tenía otra elección si eso constaba de que su amada reviviera-**

**-Clow no puedes aceptarlo-dijo Kerberos-**

**-La condición es...-dijo el hombre. Al terminar volteo a Clow para ver si expresión**

**Clow quedo sorprendido por la condición, acepto...pero juro no enamorarse en su otra vida...**

**Fin del Flash back**

En este fic, Sakura y Shaoran están casados y viven en Hong Kong, Tomoyo es una famosa diseñadora de moda, tiene 21 años y vive en Tomoeda, Yukito y Kero, como guardianes de Sakura se encuentran con ella. Tomoyo y Eriol son novios. Eriol un empresario y pianista

Casa de Eriol

Habitación

Dos sombras se enconaran dormidas en la cama, una de ellas se levanta al rato

-Eriol?-dice una chica

-Buenos días, dormiste bien, mi Tomoyo-dice Eriol entrando a la habitación

-Si…de maravilla-le sonrie algo sonrojada, Eriol lo nota y se sienta en la cama, le coloca un dedo en la barbilla y se la levanta terminando de robarle un beso, se queda un tanto así hasta que alguien los interrumpe

-Disculpa Eriol, el desayuno esta listo-entra una Nakuru apenada por la inoportuna interrupción

-Esta bien, te espero abajo-le dice Eriol a Tomoyo

Cuando Eriol Sale

-Fue una velada esplendida-hablaba tomoyo consigo misma, los últimos meses establo una relación con Eriol, todo había empezado desde que el regreso a Tomoeda por unos asuntos familiares, desde entonces se enviaron cartas, se llamaban por teléfonos, hasta que decidieron llevar su relación mas profundo. Tomoyo se termina de arreglar y baja hacia el comedor donde Eriol la esperaba sonriente

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-pregunta Eriol ya en la mesa comiendo junto con Tomoyo

-Bueno, tengo que entregar unos diseños y confeccionar unos trajes para el jueves, así que tendré todo el fin de semana libre-le sonrie

-Me alegra escuchar eso, yo también tendré el fin de semana libre-corresponde la sonrisa

Minutos después

-¿Me iras a buscar siempre, Eriol?-le pregunta Tomoyo tomando unos papeles que se encontraban en una mesita

-No se si pueda, las juntas de la empresa se han vuelto algo largas-comenta algo triste pero sin notarlo-

-Bueno no importa, yo le digo a mis escoltas que vengan por mi-le sonrie- Nos vemos Eriol-sale de la casa y Eriol se queda viendo la puerta donde su amada salio, sentía una angustia inmensa pero no sabia que era la causa- Nakuru, me voy. Cierra la casa cuando salgas, Spinel si quieres ve con ella-sale de la casa, Nakuru nota sus ojos que reflejaban preocupación

Mientras en un lugar oscuro, retirado de la ciudad, cerca de los bosques una mujer observaba una esfera que mostraba a una chica sonriente, Tomoyo

-Con que esta es la dueña del corazón de Clow Reed-sus manos tomaban unas mechas de su cabello que caían hacia delante- creo que es hora de dar una advertencia a Clow Reed-apenas lo dijo dos sombras que se encontraban detrás de ella desaparecieron

Tiempo después, 12 PM

Tomoyo salía de la empresa de diseños de moda, donde trabajaba, desde los 19 años esta trabajando allí, ya que se graduó a muy temprana edad por su dedicación en tiempo completo. Como vio que era temprano aun, decidió mejor irse caminando de vez en cuando es bueno tomar aire fresco, se decía a si misma sonriente. Cuando lleva como 20 minutos caminando, nota que a su alrededor no había gente, esto la perturbo un poco por que supuestamente es hora de almuerzo debería haber por lo menos personas comiendo en las calles, se asusto un poco y apresuro el paso. A los minutos, cuando estaba cerca del parque pingüino, vio dos siluetas

-Buenas tardes-sonrie y intenta ignorarlos y pasarles de largo, pero una de las silueta la toma del hombro y la lanza a unos árboles cercanos, haciendo que Tomoyo quedara aturdida- Ay…-se queja, el golpe al parecer le disloco el hombro izquierdo cuando alzo la mirada la otra silueta la tomo del cuello y la alza tanto que Tomoyo deja de tocar el suelo- Eriol…-llama suplicante

Empresas Hiragisawa

-Es por ello que decidimos hacer estos trámites, Señor Hiragisawa, para evitar perdida mayor

-Entiendo, pero ¿era necesario llegar a tanto?-pregunto

-Claro, Sr. Wong según las ganancias…-el hombre hablaba pero Eriol no lo escuchaba, su alrededor se volvió negro

-No debes enamorarte, esa mujer…..si se entera que estas enamorado…te la quitara por las malas…debes terminar con ella antes de lo peor-

-¿Qué?-exclama- ¿Quién eres?-

-Debes escucharme, por tu bien, termina con ella-dice nuevamente la voz

-¿Clow?-pregunta- ¿eres tu?- Eriol se queda sorprendido, por que Clow le decía esas palabras, parpadea y regresa a la realidad

-Señor Hiragisawa¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta

-Debo irme-toma su maleta y sale de la oficina dejando a unos sorprendidos empresarios- tengo un mal presentimiento. Salio del edificio y se dirigió a su casa esperando conseguir a Tomoyo, su sorpresa fue que la consiguió pero Nakuru le contó lo sucedido y se dirigió a su habitación- Tomoyo…-la vio acostada, podía notar unas marcas en el cuello, ella abrió levemente los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Eriol en la suya

-Llegaste rápido-le sonrie-

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto- Nakuru me dijo que te encontró desmayada en el parque cuando estaba ella de paseo, dime-los ojos de Eriol procuraban estar tranquilos pero no pudo engañar a la observadora de su novia, estaba angustiado

-Iba por el parque, note que estaba desolado, vi dos siluetas frente a mí, luego…una de ellos me lanzo hacia un árbol pero…-se toma la cabeza- no recuerdo que paso después

-No te esfuerces-le dijo Eriol, sus ojos reflejaban una ira impresionante, extraño en un chico tranquilo como el, Tomoyo lo noto

-No te preocupes, no me paso nada-le toma la mano pero el la alejo y vio como Eriol se dio la vuelta para irse- ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta

-Ahora regreso-dijo en voz firme saliendo- esa presencia….-sale de la casa dando señal a sus guardianes de que se quedaran

Parque pingüino

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta a la nada

-Eres tan observador como Clow, no me sorprende-comenta la voz de una mujer apareciendo frente a el- Veo que estas un poco enojado-sonrie maléficamente

-Fuiste la causante del ataque de Tomoyo¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunto

-Deberías de saberlo, solo vengo por mi pago¿no lo recuerdas?-le pregunta, dejando a un confundido y extrañado Eriol

-¿de que hablas?-pregunta nuevamente

-Vaya, reencarnaste pero no con ese recuerdo bueno te lo recordare-dice la mujer

Flash back

El mago se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos a una chica…

-Clow no puedes aceptarlo-dijo Kerberos-

-La condición es si te la revivo debes prometerme, no mejor, jurarme que si llegas a enamorarte en tu otra vida, deberás elegir entre ella o tu magia ¿hecho?-le pregunta

Clow la observaba con una ira reflejada en sus ojos, vio a la mujer que sostenía, a los guardianes que le suplicaban no entregarse

-Hecho-dijo

-Bien, entonces-alza sus manos y la chica levita sobre los brazos de Clow, ella comienza a brillar y cae de nuevo a los brazos de Clow, segundos después, este siente el corazón latir y su leve presencia- Bueno ya esta hecho, ahora espero que cumplas la otra parte, nos vemos-desaparece-

-¿Por qué acepto, Amo?-pregunto Yue

Clow ignorando la pregunta de su guardián tomo a la chica en sus brazos dirigiéndose a su casa

Fin del flash back

-Lo vez por derecho vengo en busca de la otra parte que, como veras, has fallado asi que debes elegir entre tu magia o el amor que sientes por ella ¿Qué decides?-le pregunta

Eriol estaba sorprendido, ese recuerdo, ahora entiende por que escucho a Clow decir esas palabras….

-Déjame pensarlo-dijo Eriol inseguro

La mujer iba a replicar pero observo una sombra entre los árboles, la chica-pensó- Como quieras, vendré cuando alla luna llena, que no se te olvide-desaparece-

-¿Ahora que hare?-se pregunto, escucho un ruido a su espalda- ¿Quién es?-pregunta pero se sorprende al ver a Tomoyo sorprendida

- Lo siento, no sabia que…-

-No te disculpes, yo no lo recordaba-dijo- vamos a casa-tomo a Tomoyo de la mano pero sintió un nudo en la garganta…entregar mi magia o salvarla a ella, son dos cosas que nunca en la vida querría dejar

Pasaron los días, faltaba unas horas para que sea de noche. Eriol estaba en el estudio, no sabia que hacer. La magia le ha permanecido a El desde siempre y Tomoyo su ser mas preciado en este mundo, entregarla así nada mas. Tomoyo entro al estudio sin ser percatada y entrelazo su mano con la suya

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-le decía Tomoyo pero Eriol negaba

-No…debo elegir pero no quiero peder nada-decía Eriol por primera vez Tomoyo lo ve en ese estado

-Quiero pedirte algo-hace una pausa- elige tu magia

-¿Qué?-sorprendido-

-La magia no se puede reemplazar, tu naciste con magia y has vivido con ella siempre-le sonrie con lagrimas en los ojos- el amor, puedes conseguirlo en cualquier parte, por favor-le suplica

-No puedo aunque me lo pides Tomoyo, no puedo acceder-le responde

-Si no lo haces me iré muy lejos de ti y eso tenlo por seguro ¿Qué dices ahora?-le pregunta aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero firmemente

-….-no recibe respuesta de Eriol, asi que se retira del estudio-

Llego la noche, luna llena, cuando todos están dormidos a excepción de Eriol que estaba en el parque pingüino tomando de la mano a Tomoyo, sus ojos reflejaban angustia y preocupación

-y ¿Qué decides Clow?-pregunta la mujer, de seguro la elige a ella asi que tendré mucho poder ya que su poder es impresionante- Anda, no estoy todo la noche

Eriol cerro los ojos, sus guardianes estaban intrigados y preocupados, si entregaba su magia ellos serian sirvientes de esa mujer despreciable

-Elijo….-pausa- elijo para sacrificar….a Tomoyo-culmino de decir dejando sorprendido a los guardianes y a la mismísima mujer. Tomoyo sonreía, la escucho

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Cumple tu parte y déjame en paz-se acerca a Tomoyo y la besa, viéndola con unos ojos llenos de ternura-

-Te esperare-le sonrie y comienza a desaparecer delante de sus ojos-

-No pensé que la eligieras, bueno, nos veremos Clow, claro puedo regresártela si quieres-dijo como ultima oferta

-Déjame en paz-se volteo y camino

-¿Amo, se encuentra bien?-le pregunta Spinel

-¿Amo?

Eriol no escuchaba nada, tiene su magia, sus guardianes pero no tiene al ser más importante en su vida…

"**Si tuvieras que elegir entre algo muy importante para ti y un ser querido**

**¿Qué escogerías?**

**Y si este te pidiera que lo sacrificaras**

**¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?"**

**FIN**

Notas de la Autora:

Este es un fic reciente como veran cambio de estilo jeje, lo hice de este modo ya que queria ver que tal quedaba espero sus opiniones al respecto, nos vemos

PD2: Andaba perdida por que 1. Mi pc no me entra a la pagina y 2do no entendia como se subian las cosas pero ya sep nos vemos

Bye, Undine


	2. Aviso

Gracias por leerlo a

**tsubasasara**

**Serena**

**ShAd3s. Darkness**

En realidad, este fic desde el principio pensaba en hacerlo en un solo capitulo, estaba probando haber si era capaz de hacer una historia con mi pareja favorita ET que fuese del gusto del publico.

Respondo las preguntas de algunos/as de ustedes

Como habrán leído, la mujer esta hizo un trato con Clow, por lo que Eriol por ser su reencarnación debía de pagar las consecuencias de Clow, en elegir entre su magia y su gran amor.

La desaparición llames mola así de Tomoyo, esta en disposición de su imaginación , quien sabe en algún futuro no les prometo nada, haga una continuación de esta historia cosa que dudo mucho, les hare saber.

Gracias por haberlo leído esto me demuestra que deje intrigado y decepcionados por el final además de que me quedo bien jiji


End file.
